


His Felicity, His Happiness

by SuperArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Falling In Love, League of Assassins - Freeform, Love, Nanda Parbat, Possessive Behavior, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArrowGirl/pseuds/SuperArrowGirl
Summary: She just wanted to have a night off. A night where she could forget the trauma she had been through three months ago. But that nigh, everything changed. He saved her then kidnapped her.He was a mystery to her and she hated mysteries. They needed to be solved. She was determined to find out who was Al Sahim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my second story. Please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue.
> 
> Check out my other story The Painful Truth.
> 
> Happy reading (English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.)

The music was bouncing loudly. Her eyes were closed and her body swayed to the rhythm of the song.

She was wearing a tight red dress which hugged her figure perfectly in the right places. Several inches of her cleavage was visible for anyone to see. She wore six-inch black patent stilettos that made her legs looked long and lean. Her long curly blonde hair were cascading down her back. Her make up was light, enhancing her natural beauty. She had painted her lips a deep red. She looked innocent yet seductive.

After what felt like hours of dancing, she decided it was time to go home.

She headed towards the exit of the club. All of a sudden her head started to spin. She assumed it was because of the amount of alcohol she imbibed. Her apartment was not too far away anyway, so she didn't need a cab. The street was dark and silent.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind roughly and pinned her to the wall. Rough hands started to touch her. She tried to push the man away but his grip was tight. She felt a hand on her right breast while the other was on her bare thigh.

Her eyes began to water as she knew what was about to happen to her.

She wanted to fight and escape him, but she felt weak. She felt as she wasn't in control of her body. Her eyes went blurry.  _Why was this happening to me?_ She asked herself.

All of a sudden, the man who had been groping her was on the ground. Red liquid flowing down around him, where his lifeless body was laying. His eyes and his mouth were wide open.

She let out a low scream. She had been afraid when this man pinned her to the wall but now she was terrified. She looked up and saw a figure observing her. All she could see of his face was his deep blue eyes, then she blacked out.

***

Her eyes blinked multiple times before she was able to open them completely. Her head was pounding thanks to the liquor she absorbed last night. As her hands made contact with the silky sheets, she tensed. This was definitely not her bed. She put herself up slowly and looked around her.

She was stunned. The room was amazingly beautiful. Candles were positioned all around the room. There was a balcony where the moon washed over the place. It seemed that she had slept a whole day. She closed her eyes trying to recall what had happened the night before.

_It was 8pm when she decided to go out. She quickly showered and put a beautiful red tight dress. Then she did her make up and applied a deep red lipstick. She watched herself in the mirror. She felt beautiful. She felt sexy._

_After the trauma she had been through three months ago, she decided that she needed to move one. She needed to start living her life again._

_She locked the door to her apartment and walked towards the club. She was determined to have fun tonight, maybe flirt with some male but definitely not sleep with anyone. It was too soon for that._

_Arriving at the club, she put herself on the line. After ten minutes, she finally stepped inside the nightclub._

_She moved towards the bar and had some shouts. Many men came to her and chatted her up. She blushed at the attention but declined every invitation for a dance. One of them even charmed her to have a quickie in a dark alcove in the back._

_Feeling loosened up by the alcohol she moved to the dance floor. She swayed her hips at the rhythm of the music. She felt free of everything that weighted her down. Free of any pain she'd ever felt._

_Once she was tired enough she left the club._

Opening her eyes, she gasped. Someone had tried to… her eyes watered as the memory of what had almost happened hitting her hard. Fortunately the man didn't have time to do anything but touch her because someone else had been there. Someone else had pushed the man away and had killed him before he could do obscene things to her. But after that she remembered nothing.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see a figure steeping out of the shadow and sitting on a armchair not far away from the huge bed. She looked at him. It was the same deep blue eyes who had been staring at her last night, before she had lost consciousness. This time though, nothing was covering his handsome face. He had the kind of face that would stop you in your tracks. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw. She could swear that his scruff was summoning her to touch. She had never been attracted to facial hair but seeing the man in front of her with a perfect scruff was making her squirm on the inside. He was dressed in a black costume. She was sure his body was as perfect as his face. God, this man wasn't just handsome, he was devilishly hot.

The man kept his eyes on hers as she looked him up. She shifted uncomfortably. After a moment of silence, she was about to speak when someone knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Said the handsome man not removing his eyes on her.

Someone, who was wearing similar clothes as the hot man, came in.

“The master would like to see you.” He said with an accent.

“Tell the master I am occupied.” He had a husky voice which made her inside clenched. She had never been that responsive to anyone before. Not even Ray.

“But…” he started to say but the penetrating gaze of _her_ mystery man made him stop immediately. He bowed his head by respect and left. 

She wanted answers but she didn't dare to speak. Not because she feared the man but because she wasn't sure what to say.

The stayed like that, eyeing one another for a long time until she couldn't take it anymore.

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice slightly shaken.

“Sahim.” He replied immediately.

_Sahim,_ she said out loud tasting his name on her tongue. She wondered how it would feel like to listen to him pronounce hers.

“Why am I here Sahim?” She asked carefully. She didn't know why she wasn't scared nor angry because she definitely should be. The man kidnapped her for God's sake.

Sahim got up and approached her. He sat on the bed facing her. His head was bent slightly on the side like he was trying to figure her out. His behavior was strange.  _Hadn't he seen a woman before?_

“I saved you from a man who had inappropriate thoughts about you. He wanted to do things without your consent.”

She blinked at him.

“So you decided to kill him?” She asked not sure if she would like the answer.

“Yes.”

_Okay…_

“And why am I here?”

“I abducted you.” He said, like it was something normal for him to kidnap girls.

_Was this man out of his mind or something? Why would someone like him, kidnap someone like her. She is not important nor special._

His eyes were piercing hers. She felt like she was burning under his gaze.

“Where is here? She spoke, her voice low with uncertainty.

“Your new home.”

That she didn't expect. The anger she couldn't bring herself to feel few moments ago, she felt it now. Her eyes darkened. Her face was red with fury.

“Who do you think you are you asshole?” She lashed out as she poked his incredibly hard chest. “This is not my home and while I'm thankful for you for helping me last night, you didn't have to kill the guy. People don't do that. If they do they go to jail. And you didn't have to kidnap me.” She breathed out.

He didn't flinch by her outburst. Instead his brows furrowed with confusion.

“What's your name?”

_Was he fucking serious?_

“Are you serious right now? I just yelled at you for kidnapping me and killing a guy and you're asking me my name.” She raised her hands up furiously. _It's not like I'm going to tell him that my name is Felicity. What an idiot. A hot idiot._

“Felicity.” She looked at him surprised and soon realized that she had spoken loudly. She loved the way he said her name like she was precious to him which was ridiculous because the man didn't even know her. She shook her head.

“Damn it, I said that out loud! Why can't my thoughts stay in my fucking head.”

She crossed her arms to her chest making her breast look like they would spill right out of her dress. His eyes followed her movement. She put the sheet higher on her body to cover herself as she cleared her throat.

“Look Sahim. I'm nobody okay. I'm not important so why don't you release me and let me go home. I promise I won't tell anything to anyone.” She knew it was futile but she had to try at least.

He growled at her words. “I can't let you go… Felicity.”

“Why not?” She asked desperately.

“Because you're already home.”

She put her hands on her face and sighed. She wanted to cry. Nobody would look for her because she had no one in her life. No one cared about her. She was all alone. She sniffed.

He gently took her hands away from her face. His warm fingers lifted her chin.

Her eyes were red. Tears were flowing down her face. She was tired. She was angry. The man brushed her tears away.  _Why was he being so nice?_

“I do not like it when you cry.” He stated.

She laughed nervously. Did he realize that she was crying because of him.

“Do you have a family? Someone to go back to?” She shook her head immediately but cursed afterwards. _Great, now he knows no one will be looking for me._

His eyes lightened knowing no one was in her life. No one was going to search her.

“But I have a job to go back to. And co-workers. I have co-workers and they are going to be really really worried if I don't show up to work for days.”

“Lies.” He stated.

“Hmm what?” She blinked at him.

“You are a very bad liar. Your body language betrayed you.”

“My… body language?” She was staring at him with her mouth wide open. _Who was this guy?_

“Besides, you will not have to work here. I will provide you whatever you need, whatever you want. You could do as you pleased.” He explained to her.

Well that didn't work and as much as staying here doing nothing in a luxury place was appealing… wait appealing!?  _What the hell is wrong with me! Staying here would be a disaster._

“So what are you going to do to me. Lock me up in this beautiful room?” She said sarcastically. “Wait… you're not going to impose yourself on me are you?” She gulped as his eyes darkened.

“I would never do such a thing to you without your approval, Felicity. I am not a monster.” She sighed in relief. _What a gentleman. A very good looking gentleman who happened to have kidnapped her. Why couldn't she have met him under better circumstances._

“What now? And who is the Master the other guy mentioned earlier? Is he your boss or something? And what with this outfit?” She pointed out his clothes. “Why black? I mean if you want to scare someone, black is the best choice but yeah it's scary! And what are you exactly anyway? Am I in your room? You said your name was Sahim but that's… Arabic right? What does it mean? Are we like in Morocco? or Egypt maybe? I've always wanted to see the Pyramids. Is there others woman here? Someone like me I mean. Someone you decided to kidnap for whatever reasons…”

“You speak a lot.” He cut her off.

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up? Because yes I talk a lot and you will have to get use to it if you keep me here with you buddy.” She breathed heavily.

“I like the sound of your voice. You speaking, does not trouble me on the contrary.”

She poked his face. “Are you real?” Then she flushed.

A knock on the door was heard by both of them. Sahim stayed exactly where he was not moving an inch.

“Enter.” He said for the second time.

A beautiful woman stepped in. She was wearing a long white dress. Her shoulder was covered by a silky scarf.  _What was it with those people and silk?_

“My father requests your presence.” She spoke.

So whoever the Master was, he had a daughter. A stunning one.

Sahim suddenly got up, his eyes still on hers. She bet he was wondering if it was a good idea to leave her alone.

“You can go. It's not like I can escape this place anyway.” She stated. He nodded.

He moved towards the Master’s daughter.

“If you touch her, I will have your hand cut off.” He barked out harshly. She bowed her hand in understanding.

“No harm will come to her. You have my word.”

He glanced at Felicity and left the room leaving her with a woman she didn't know if she could trust.

The woman was exactly were Sahim left her and just like him, she was staring at Felicity who was trying very hard to avoid her eyes.

“Do you wish to change your garments? I do not think you would be comfortable sleeping with those once again.” She said kindly.

“Yes, that would be great thanks.” The woman nodded and left the room.

_How the hell am I going to leave this place?_ She wondered.  _At least they've been nice to me so far!_

Few minutes later the woman came back. She handled her a gown.

“This door leads to the washroom. If you need any assistance…”

“I'll be fine thanks.” Felicity mumbled as she headed towards the bathroom.

Once the door closed she took a deep breath. She picked up on her surroundings.  _They are not as old fashioned as she thought they were._ There was a sink and a shower.  _Thank god they have water!_ She gasped as she looked at herself on the mirror. She looked awful. Shaking her head she began to undress herself. Only in her underwear, she closed her eyes and splashed the cold water on her face. Hopefully, she had applied a light makeup the night before. She fixed her hair as much as she could then she took the gown the woman – who she didn't know the name – gave her and put it on. It was a beautiful red nightgown which stopped just below her ankles. The gown was showing off her breast slightly. She closed her eyes and inhaled before opening the door to get back to the bedroom.

The woman was sitting where Sahim had been, few moments ago. When she heard the sound of the door she immediately looked up at Felicity and smiled. She got up and moved towards her.

“My name is Talia.” She said.

“I am Felicity.” She didn't know why but she was not at ease with the woman’s presence. Maybe it was because Talia was intimidating.

“Well Felicity, Al Sahim has never brought a woman with him before. You, my friend, are a surprise to everyone here. But I can see why he did it. Who wouldn't be charmed by a beautiful woman as you?” She touched her hair. Felicity shifted and blushed.

“You are a good looking woman.” Talia said as the door opened.

Watching them, Sahim’s brows furrowed seeing the woman’s hand on Felicity’s hair.

“Didn't I tell you not to touch her Talia.” She pushed her hand away and looked at him.

“My apologies. I was just complimented your guest of her beauty. Doesn't she look lovely.” She said with a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

“She does.” He beamed at her. “Now, leave.” She bowed her head at Sahim, winked at Felicity before excusing herself.

Now there were only Al Sahim and Felicity in the room. The blonde woman’s cheek were already red from Talia’s words, now she felt like she was on fire as his eyes were glued to her, taking notice of her new outfit.

She cleared her throat, making his head snapped up to hers.

They both stayed still, not moving an inch. Their eyes were on each other. Felicity swore she could hear the sound of her heart pounding. Suddenly Sahim closed the distance between them. In her personal space now, she could see him clearly. He was very huge and very imposing comparing to her. He had this powerful vibe around him. He gently put some hair behind her ear as he caressed her face. Felicity closed her eyes. She shivered at the sensation and leaned into his touch. She should be terrified of this man who had taken her away from her home but surprisingly she wasn't and that was what scared her the most. This man was a mystery to her and she hated mysteries. They needed to be solved. Felicity opened her eyes. Her gaze locked with his. She was determined to resolve the mystery that was Sahim.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! (I changed the title it isn't Al Sahim and Me but His Felicity, His Happiness)
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews! I'm super glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one!
> 
> Please check out my Bratva story The Painful Truth
> 
> Also, you all should read Blood Moon: The Turning by my amazing friend DanyGot2015
> 
> Happy reading! (Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language.)

He had just finished an assignment for the League when he caught sight of her. She was exiting a club and she seemed boozed-up. Her blonde hair were cascading down her bare back. He dress was red and extremely tight. He was unsure of why but that woman captured his attention.

“What is the matter Al Sahim?” A woman spoke behind him.

“Relate to your father that the mission has succeeded.” Confusion was visible on the woman's face.

“Why? Have you find a pretty woman for your… entertainment?” She smirked.

“Didn't you hear my order?” He growled out as she took a step back. “Leave now.” She glared at him and nodded before leaving reluctantly.

His focused went back to the blonde woman and what he saw angered him.

She was pinned to a wall and a man was touching her. She was struggling against his grasp but it was pointless. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

With a knife on his hand, he ran toward them and without a second though stabbed the man in the back where he knew it would pierce his heart. He saw the body of the man falling to the ground. He dropped the blade next to him and looked up at the woman. Her eyes were wide open, staring at her attacker. She blinked. Her eyes then laid on him before she lost consciousness. He gathered her into his arm and observed her. He was mesmerized. He did not know why nor how but he desired that woman more than he had never desired anyone. He felt something for her. But he couldn't tell what. That feeling was unknown to him. It was a new sensation he had never felt before. His brain was telling him to walk away. But his heart was begging him to keep her close. To never let her go. And that was what he did. He took her with him in Nanda Parbat.

***

He was hiding in the shadow of the chamber, contemplating her as she slept peacefully. Her breathing was steady. With the sheet silk around her pale skin, she looked like an angel. Her curly blonde hair were falling down around her delicate face. Since he had taken her here, he hadn't left her side. He couldn't bring himself to. He was drawn to that woman like he had never been before. Women. He had his fair share of girls in the league but never had he slept with any of them. He had never thought of the pleasure of the women, thinking only of his own release. Once done with them, he just left. More than one tried to charm him into a romantic alliance but he did not do those. He had never been with a woman for wants but only for needs.

Watching her sleep calmly made his heart at ease. He was unsure of how, but it did.

Suddenly she began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes as she examined her surroundings. She was deep in thought as she lifted herself up to a sitting position. Then her eyes became big. She was probably remembering the events of the night before. Quietly, he stepped out of the shadow and sat on an armchair not too far away from the bed. They stared at each other for a long time. She was observing him. He did not usually like when women focused on him but with her, he did not seem to mind him. Her mouth opened as someone knocked on the door. Without removing his eyes on her he told the person to enter. The master wanted to see him, probably to talk about the mission. But he did not want to leave her just yet. He was sure she had questions. He dismissed the man who was about to protest but his penetrating gaze made him stop in his track. He bowed his head in understanding and saw him peeked at the woman sitting on the bed. Al Sahim’s fist clenched. _How dare he look at her? She was his._ His focused went back to the beautiful blonde woman. Again they stared at each other until she spoke. _Who are you?_ She asked. He immediately answered _Sahim_. People around here called him Al Sahim it's Arabic for The Arrow. But her, he wanted her to call him Sahim. As his name fell out of her lips, he felt something awoken in him. Something he had never felt before and the sensation was not unpleasant.

She asked him why she was here. That was when he needed to close the distance between them. He approached her slowly and as he sat facing her, he bent his head slightly trying to figure out why her? Why now?

She seemed surprised to hear him say that he had saved her by killing the man because he was touching her. Just the thought of it made his eyes furrowed with anger. _Nobody touches her but me._ She kept asking questions after questions. He was relieved to see no fear in her but the moment he had said those three words _your new home_ she lashed out. Her eyes darkened with fury as she began to spoke angrily. He wondered how she could talk that much without taking a breath. He loved his voice. It was like music to his ears and in that instant he wanted to know how her name would feel like on his lips. Not bothering to answer her questions he asked what was her name which made her raise her hands up furiously. Then she muttered something _it's not like I'm going tell him my name is Felicity._ Felicity. That was her name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. _His Felicity, his happiness_ he hoped. She suddenly crossed her arms to her chest which made his eyes followed the movement. Her breast looked like they were about to spill right out her dress. And he felt his male part waking up. _I'm not important, so why don't you release me and let me go home?_ He growled at her words. How could she thought that she was not important because as his eyes she was. The mere thought of letting her go made his heart clench with pain. This was her home now.

She hid her face with her hands. She sniffed as her body shook. _Was she crying?_ He gently put her hands away and lifted her chin. He had been faced with many things in his life. But the sight of her now, tears flowing down her cheeks, eyes red with anger and sadness broke his heart. She felt that way because of him and he swore that if he could take away her pain he would. That woman could ask him anything and he would do it without any hesitation. She could ask him anything except releasing her. That he could not. He had met her last night and now he could not imagine a day without seeing her. But what if she already had someone in her life. What if she had a family to go back to? What would he do?

“Do you have a family? Someone to go back to?” He asked, hoping the answer would be negative. As soon as she shook her head, he relaxed immediately not noticing that his body had been tense. His eyes lightened with happiness knowing that she didn't belong to anyone but him. _Happiness._ An emotion he thought he would not feel again. But _his Felicity_ changed everything. She didn't know it yet, and she was not ready to hear it but meeting her had changed his world.

As soon as she spoke, telling him she had a job, he knew she was lying. Her body language as well as her eyes betrayed her. She gasped at him, with her eyes widen and her mouth open. He just met her, yet he noticed things about her. How she played with her clothes when she tried to lie, how she bit her lips, when she felt uncomfortable, how she avoided his eyes when she had, he was sure, wicked thoughts about him, not that he minded.

After he told her he would never impose myself on her without her consent she started to questioned him and again he gave her no answer. Instead he pointed out that she talked a lot.

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up? Because yes, I talk a lot and you will have to get use to it if you keep me here with you buddy?”

What she didn't know was that he was already getting used to it. Her voice. Her smell.

Her fingers poked his face and he swore his heart began to beat faster. It was a light touch and yet he was craving for more. She was unaware of the effect she had on him.

Talia sneaked in the room demanding him to go see her father, The Master. He got up and gazed at _his Felicity._ She seemed to understand his struggle to leave her alone with Talia not that he didn't trust his sister with her, it was just the thought of being away from her that bothered him.

“You can go. It's not like I can escape this place anyway.”

He nodded at her. And headed towards the door.

“If you touch her, I will have your hands cut off.” He barked out harshly as Talia bowed in understanding.

He didn't know what possessed him to be so harsh. He knew that Talia was not going to harm her in any way. But he felt the need to say it.

He glanced back at the blonde woman as he closed the door leaving Talia and Felicity together.

***

“You have requested my presence.” Said Al Sahim to his Master who had his back on him.

Ra’s Al Ghul. The Demon’s Head. The leader of The League of Assassins. The father of Nyssa and Talia. The man who had given him shelter. The man who had taught him how to fight.

Ra’s had a cold and stoic demeanor. He was ruthless, as he would not hesitate to kill his enemy. The Demon’s Head was an effective leader, having commanded the League for at least a century and half. There were waters in Nanda Parbat. The Lazarus Pit. It had permitted Ra’s to live for over a hundred years. Those waters had also been used to restore the dead to life among other things.

“Indeed I have my son. Nyssa has told me the accomplishment of the mission.” Spoke Ra’s.

Al Sahim nodded.

“She had also mentioned a woman.” Stated Ra’s as he turned to face Sahim. “Who is she? And why did you bring her here to our home?”

Sahim’s face was blank as was his Master’s. He knew the man’s words were not a reproach.

“She was attacked. I saved her. As for the reason I brought her here, I cannot answer you, not because I don't want to but because I myself have no knowledge as to why she is here yet. I just felt like I had to bring her.”

As much as Ra’s was a cold man, he could also be compassionate. He considered Al Sahim family. They didn’t share the same blood but they shared a strong bond.

Facing each other, Al Sahim could see that his master was deep in thought. After a moment he finally spoke.

“You must introduce her to me then. I wish to meet the woman who achieved to do what others women have failed.”

Confused Al Sahim asked.

“And what would that be?”

“Capture your heart my son.” Answered Ra’s as he put a hand on Sahim’s shoulder and smiled.

***

While he made his way back to Felicity, Al Sahim couldn’t stop thinking about The Demon’s Head words. _Capture your heart my son._ Could this be the answer as to why he had decided to bring Felicity here, with him. Yes he felt something when he was by her side. Something he could not quite describe at the moment. Shaking his head he opened the door. Talia was very close to _his Felicity._ Her hands were on her hair. Fists clenched, he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

“Didn't I tell you not to touch her Talia?” She immediately put her hand away.

Sahim considered Talia like a sister. The bond between them was strong just like with his Master. She liked to tease him and in return he always threatened her but they both knew that the threats were empty. He would never act on them.

As soon as Talia was out of the room, Sahim noticed that Felicity had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a red nightgown which stopped just below her ankles. She was breathtaking and she was his, only his. Hearing Felicity cleared her throat, his head snapped up to hers. And he stared at her, remembering Ra’s words. _Capture your heart_ he had said. And right now he could see the certainty to the words.

Craving to be near her, he closed the distance between them. He gently caressed her face and he was happy to see her leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes. Her skin was smooth and delicate. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. As his gaze locked with hers he knew without a doubt that his destiny was to meet this woman. His Felicity. His Happiness.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back!!! reposting this chapter with a few changes. The next one is coming tonight or tomorrow promise!
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> (English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes)

Eyes locked with his, Felicity was determined to figure him out.

This man made her feel a lot of kind of emotions and not the kind she should be feeling. She felt a bond between them. Yes she was hella mad at him for kidnapping her. She was suppose to dislike him and yet she couldn't. She knew that deep down, Sahim wasn't a bad man because if he was, he wouldn't have saved her the night before.

The sound of her stomach, made her jump.

“My apologies. I omitted to feed you.” He said while walking to the door and telling a guard to bring food.

“That's fine.” She said.

And yet again, he was showing her kindness.  _How was she suppose to hate him?_

“You seem… nervous.” He said quietly.

“Well of course I'm nervous Sahim. I don't know where I am. I don’t know why I am here and I know nothing about the man who abducted me.” _And I don't know why I feel some kind of connection to you_ she thought.

“We are in Nanda Parbat. I give you my word I will answer some of your question as soon as you have eaten.”

Felicity sighed and nodded as someone knocked on the door. Al Sahim took the food the guard was handling him and turned to face Felicity.

“Would you rather eat in your bed or in the divan?”

“The bed please.” She sneaked into the bed covering her bare legs and taking the tray from Sahim.

The food smelt amazing. She began to eat. Closing her eyes she let out a low moan.

“God this is like food porn.” She said in amazement. “I have never eaten anything like that.”

Suddenly she went still. She peeked at him.  _Why can't I think twice before opening my mouth, god damn it._ She saw him gritting his teeth.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to say that! Well I said it so of course I meant it but…” she closed her mouth as her face became a shed of red.

“I...” she was nervous. “Aren't you hungry?” She added trying to change the subject. “I mean… you… I've noticed that you didn't eat anything and here I am eating and you are just standing here and looking at me so…”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Okay… can you just please sit down. You make me nervous.”

He sat on a chair next to the bed his eyes never leaving hers.

“What is it with the costume you're wearing?”

“Why don't you enjoy your meal first and then I will reply to your interrogation. But I have to warn you, you might not like the answers.”

“And you are just gonna stare at me while I eat?”

“Does it disturb you?”

“No.” She informed him. Then replaying her word on her head she quickly added. “I mean yes. I don't know, I mean it bothers me but not as much as it should if that make any sense at all.”

After ten minutes of literally devouring the amazing food, she put the tray on the nightstand. Sahim was still looking at her.  _Was he trying to figure me out like I'm trying to figure him out?_

She thought back about his words.  _But I have to warn you. You might not like the answers._ Was she ready to get answers? Yes definitely. But she was afraid. Not as to what she was about to discover. But as to how she would react. She was suppose to be repulsed by him. He killed a man in front of her. He abducted her. And yet she was conflicted. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to understand him. But if she did, what would happen then. He already made it clear that he was not going to free her. What was she going to do in this place. Would he ask her to sleep with her or something? She doubted it. He was not this kind of man.

And his eyes. His eyes always seemed to be on her like he was afraid she would disappear. But she saw something else in his eyes. Something she was not sure she could name at the moment. The man had only met her yesterday night but yet… No that couldn't be it. He couldn't possibly...

Shaking her head, she took a deep breathe.

“Why Al Sahim?”

He had told her his name was Al Sahim which meant The Arrow. But she wondered why he would've chosen that name.  _And was it his real name?_

“You said Al Sahim meant The Arrow so why would you call yourself that? And is it your real name or do you have another one? Talia isn't your real sister is she? I mean you don't look alike.”

He blinked.

“Common people wouldn't be asking those kind of question first.” 

“I know.” She bit her lip. “So are you going to answer me?”

He nodded.

“I am the best archer around here that's why Ra’s named me Al Sahim. I do have another name. It is Oliver. But he didn't exist anymore there is just Al Sahim left. And Talia is not my biological sister.”

_Oliver._ He definitely did not look like an  _Oliver_ right now but an  _Al Sahim._ Yes this name suited him perfectly.

A rush of sadness got through her. She didn't know what had happened to that man but she sure as hell knew it was painful. When he spoke, his voice was denied of any emotions and it made her angry. He had the right to feel. He had the right to express emotions but he didn't. Not because he didn't want to but because she knew he didn't know how. She wanted to help him. God she wanted to help a guy who had abducted her. How messed up was that.

“You said you didn’t know why you kidnapped me earlier. Do you know now?”

Again, this wasn't a question he was expecting..

***

“ _You said you didn’t know why you kidnapped me earlier. Do you know now?”_

Sahim was astonished by this woman.. He was expecting Felicity to demand what was this place. Or who were they. But she did not. She wished to know more about him. More about a man who had kidnapped her from her home.

He thought about her questions.  _Do you know now?_ He was still uncertain of the answer despite his Master’s words.  _Capture your heart._

“I still don't know Felicity. But my Master Ra’s, he said something.” He hesitated. Should he say it? He had promised her to give her answers and that was what he should do. He would tell her the truth no matter what.

He inhaled deeply as she was focused on him.

“He said that you have captured my heart.” 

And then her mouth formed a O. She didn't say anything and he didn't give her time to.

“But I don't think that is the case.”

A look of hurt, sadness and maybe reject passed through her face but she quickly hid it.

“And why don't you?” She asked, her voice slightly shaken.

“Because it would mean I have a heart.”

***

She was surprised to hear that his Master thought, she had captured his heart. Ra’s or whatever his name was, seemed to be a decent guy. Probably scary too. She would be sure when she'd meet him.

But she was more surprised by Sahim. He didn't thought much of himself.  _Because it would mean I have a heart._ She felt the urge to hug him and she wondered if he had been hugged at least once in his life. She leaned forward and took his hand in hers. He observed their joined hands. 

“You have a heart Sahim.” She waited until he looked up at her and continued.

"No, I…”

She didn't let him finish.

“Do you know how I know that? You wouldn't have saved me if you didn't have a heart. You wouldn't have been so nice to me if you didn't have a heart.” She said, with a tiny smile on her face. She wanted to reassure him, to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay even if at the moment, those words should be directed at her.

***

Looking up at her, all he could see in her eyes was sincerity. She didn't said those words to make him feel better, she said them because it was what she believed. Maybe, for the first time, his heart could be awaken. Awaken by this beautiful woman who despite the fact that he had taken her from her home was giving him hope. Hope that he was not just an assassin but maybe something more.

He looked at her like she was everything. He looked at her like she was his air, his heart, his life.

“Hope.” He said quietly.

“Hope?” She repeated as her brows furrowed. She was puzzled.

“You, Felicity could be my hope. My happiness. My Felicity. Only mine.”

His eyes never left hers. She blinked a few times as he squeezed her hand.

He waited.

He waited for her to say something, anything.

After a minute of silence, he started to feel uneasy. He started to feel… afraid. Him. Al Sahim. The Arrow. The best archer of Nanda Parbat. The Demon’s heir was afraid.

Afraid of her rejection. Afraid to feel alone after he had felt hole. And for the first time since he met her. For the first time since he brought her here, his eyes left hers. He looked away. Slowly he let go of her hand.

She didn't move. She didn't speak. She was rejecting him.

Inhaling deeply, he got up and without a glance, left the room.

He left his hope, his happiness, his heart he was so desperate to have behind him. As painful as it was, it was easier to walk away now rather than later. He knew now that the woman, who a few minutes before told him he had a heart was rejecting him. She didn't try to speak nor to hold him back. She just let him walk away.

***

She sat, not moving, thinking over and over of what had just happened. Her eyes blinked and in a fluid movement she was moving. Her hand reached the door. She wanted to open it. She wanted to understand but she didn't. Instead she stayed there trying to figure out why her heart was beating fast. She stayed there trying to figure out why she felt like something inside her had just died. She stayed there thinking of his words.  _‘You Felicity could be my hope. My happiness. My Felicity. Only mine.’_

And then for the first time he had looked away. His eyes had always been on her. Always. But in that moment something had changed. He had looked away and he had left her. Why was it bothering her. No. Not just bothering. It was devastating her. She felt a rush of anger and regret towards herself.  _Maybe he thinks I turned him down._ Why did her mouth stayed shut? Why didn't she say anything?  _‘Maybe it's for the best? Maybe he's gonna let me go home?’_

And suddenly her eyes watered as the realization hit her hard. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here with him.

***

The door was closed. Sahim and Felicity were both leaning against it. 

He was thinking about her.

She was thinking about him.

He was trying to accept that as much as he wanted her to be his, she would never be. Her silence was all he needed. Now he knew. She did not want this. She did not want  _him._

She was trying to figure out why she wanted him. Her silence was a mistake. She should've said something. Anything. But now she knew and she was determined to make him understand. And she hoped he would not push her away. 

***

A woman, with long dark hair and a long beautiful dress was standing in the middle of a room somewhere in Nanda Parbat. Eyes closed, she could see them perfectly.

On each side of a door, were a man and a woman, two souls destined to be together. She was meant to be his happiness like he was meant to be hers. They were meant to save them all for the darkness that would soon come. Al Sahim and Felicity Smoak.

Opening her eyes she vowed to do everything she could to make them see what was just in front of them, for the sake of everyone in Nanda Parbat.

Without them, together, united, the prophecy would not be fulfilled.

The fate of Nanda Parbat was in their hands. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 4 is up!
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> (Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.)

Determined to fix this, she turned around and opened the door but stopped. He was here. His hand reaching for the door handle. She was relieved. She was fucking relieved. He had been here, at the door. He didn't leave her. Not completely at least. Without any hesitation she invaded his personal space and hugged him. She didn't know why she did it, she just wanted to feel his body, his very hard body against her. He was tense but a few seconds later, she felt him relax. One hand was covering her back while the other was in her hair. God, it felt amazing. It felt right. She never wanted to leave the comfort of his arm. She had never felt that way before. Not even with Ray. She had never wanted anyone as she wanted him. Sahim. She wanted him and that alone scared the hell out of her. Reluctantly she stepped back, and looked him in the eyes. She never wanted to feel anyone eyes on her body but his. She never wanted to feel anyone's hands but his. She wanted him, all of him. She didn't know where this sensation came from. When she had woken up, she wanted to go home, away from this place. But now, now she wanted to stay.

His hands engulfed hers and she looked down. His hands were huge compared to hers. But it was like they had been made to hold her. They looked perfect. She sighed. She couldn't believe she was thinking of how their hands looked like.

He squeezed her hand and walked them both inside the room and closed the door behind him.

“I'm sorry.” then he stopped moving, and turned around to face her. His face not showing any emotions.

“I should have said something. I know I should have but I don't know why I didn't. I mean, I like to talk a lot as you've noticed but when you said those words... when you said that I could be your hope, your happiness, I just wasn't expecting you to say that. No one has ever said that to me. I had someone few months ago his name was Ray but he...” She closed her mouth and inhaled deeply, thinking of what she had been through just months ago. Thinking of Ray and what he had done to her, it hurt. She wanted to erase those memories. She wanted to forget everything about Ray and his involvement in her life but she knew it would take time. That was why she had been in the club. To forget and try to start living her life again. But then a man had been about to rape her. Ans she had been scared. Scared of what he would have done if Sahim hadn't showed up. Scared to experience again something she wanted to wipe out of her brain

***

_**Three months ago** _

_She was home but she was afraid. It had been a year that she had met Ray. A handsome billionaire, and CEO of Palmer Tech. That was how she had met him for the first time._

_She had been working in the IT department in her tiny cubicle when her boss walked in._

“ _Miss Smoak, Mister Palmer would like to see you about the software you designed.'”_

“ _Is something wrong with it?” she asked._

“ _I don't think so. Just stop whatever you're doing and go see him.” She nodded as he left._

_She headed up, to the the CEO's floor. She was a little bit nervous._

“ _Mister Palmer is expecting you Miss Smoak.” The secretary immediately said as she somehow recognized Felicity._

_She knocked twice on the door and opened it. Then stopped in her track. She had never seen the CEO in person. He was handsome._

“ _Miss Smoak, please come in and have a seat.” he said in a flirty voice._

_Three Months after meeting him, they officially had been dated. He had been nothing but sweet with her. Spoiling her with gifts every time he had felt like it. He convinced her to stop the job she had at the IT department telling her that it would be great if she started her own company. After few arguments she had capitulated and stopped working at Palmer Tech. Little by little his behavior had changed. She hadn't noticed at first as the changes were unimportant._

_He had started to control her every move. Two months after she had moved in to live with him. She had kept her apartment though._

_Now, here she was waiting for the inevitable to happen. She needed to be strong. She needed proof, of what he had done to her. For the past four months, she had endured whatever he had thrown at her by love she had thought. He had told her that was what love was. And she had believed him. He was controlling her and she had let him. But not anymore. Tonight it was going to end. Tonight she was going to get rid of him._

_She heard the car first. Her heart stopped. She needed to be strong. The slamming of the door made her jump. He was angry._

“ _Felicity!” his voice was hard as he said her name._

_She needed to be strong._

_With shaking hands, she headed towards him._

“ _Ray, how was your day.” she asked, with a tiny smile._

_Slap._

_She fell on her knees, hand on her face where he had slapped her. She gulped. He knelled down and took her hair harshly._

“ _What are you up to Felicity?”_

“ _I just...” She needed to make him angry. She needed to be beaten up. That would be the prove she needed to get rid of him._

“ _You just what?” the hold on her hair tightened._

_Tears were flowing down her cheek._

“ _I need this to stop Ray I can't take it anymore.”_

“ _I don't care about what you need or want Felicity. All I care about is my needs and my wants. Now go to the bathroom and make yourself presentable. Then joined me in our room.” he let go of her hair and she immediately went to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. This wasn't Felicity Smoak. This was a version of Felicity Smoak she disliked. But tonight, it would end. This Felicity Smoak she was looking at was going to disappear. She needed to found herself again. She needed her old life back. Part of it at least. Her hands went to her back pocket where she had hidden the knife. Could she do it?_

_Slowly, she opened the door and moved to her room or more like his room. She had never felt like home even when things were normal between them. He was here, sitting, shirtless. She was scared but determined. Roughly he brought her to his chest and she straddled his lap. He kissed her neck while his hands groped her breasts. She hated this, but she let him did it just like she had let him done it a hundred times in the past, without her consent. He took off her shirt leaving her in nothing but a bra._

“ _Why are you not fighting me today Felicity?” he said, a smile on his face, as his hands tightened around her._

_It was time she thought. She moved her hand down and stroked him. She was disgust by her action but she had to do it. She needed to be strong._

_As her hand moved back and fourth against him, he moaned. “you want it slow today baby isn't that right.”_

_Her right hand was on him, her left one slowly took hold of the tiny knife she had hidden in her back pocket. And then she stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled in pain as he violently dropped her. Her hands were shaking. She knew she needed to run but she was scared. She had never seen him like this before. His eyes... Then she cried in agony. His right foot landed on her bare stomach and it hurt. She needed to be strong. She suddenly got up pushed him and ran. She knew he was following her. She opened the front door stepped into the quiet street. Before she could ask for help, his hands roughly took hold of her. He was furious, more than ever._

_And then something happened._

_Two cars, two police cars came out of nowhere. They both stilled. The cops, three of them made their way towards Felicity and Ray, gun in hands while the other two stayed near the car._

“ _Let go of her slowly.” One of them requested. But Ray didn't flinch._

“ _Gentlemen, this is not what you think..” But the cop number two cut him off._

“ _This is exactly what it seems Mister Palmer. We've been watching you for awhile and we know how you handle women. Let go of her or I'll make you.”_

_Finally his hands left her shaking body. She took multiple steps back, wanting to distance herself from him when she felt a hand on her back she yelled. But it was only one of the policeman, giving her a blanket so that she could cover herself._

“ _It's over now, you're safe.” Hearing those words, she lost it. She sobbed in pain, in anger, in relief. She barely noticed the cops cuffing ray. All she knew was that it was finally over. She was finally free._

_***_

She flinched as she felt two hands holding her face. Fingers brushing away the tears she didn't know were there. _Felicity._ It was Sahim's voice that broke her out from her thoughts.

***

Sahim could still feel her warm body against his own. He had never had one. No one, before Felicity had hugged him. It was a pleasant sensation. He never wanted to leave her embrace. He felt loved. He felt whole for the first time in a long. She took a step back from him and he took her hands and lead her inside the chamber.

She started to babble about how sorry she was and she mentioned the name of a man. _Ray_. His fist clenched. He wondered who was this man. The thought of someone's else hand on her body made him enraged. She was his. Only his.

She stood still. Her lips were slightly shaking. Tears were flowing down her cheek. Her eyes were closed.

She was remembering something unpleasant. _Ray._ As soon as that name got out of her mouth, her whole body tensed. Whoever this man was, he made her sad, frightened. If only he could find him and put the fear of god into him and then kill him he would, but he was not sure Felicity would approve.

He hated seeing her so vulnerable. He hated seeing her in pain.

After a bit, he put both of his hands to either side of her face and wiped her tears away. For a second, she froze.

“Felicity.”

He wanted her to come back to him. He wanted to erase those awful thoughts out of her mind. Felicity relaxed hearing her name.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently not to spook her.

She sniffed and nodded.

He had the urge to know what had happened to her. He wanted to know everything that concerns her but he knew she was not ready yet.

“I...” she started to say, but Sahim cut her off.

“You do not have to say anything or explain yourself right now Felicity. But when you are ready I will listen.”

He hoped it was enough. And as she embraced him, he knew it was for now.

“I didn't mean to not say anything earlier. I'm sorry if you thought that I was rejecting you or something but... I wasn't.” She murmured into his neck.

Relief. Happiness. Hope. He shouldn't have left her. He should have stayed with her. But he was afraid. Afraid of her not wanting him.

They stayed that way for minutes, hours he did not know.

Her breathing was steady. She was asleep. It warmed his heart that she was comfortable enough to sleep in his arms. Slowly, he carried her into the bed and put her down. She was breathtaking. She was so pure. And she was his.

***

Felicity woke up with a jolt. She couldn't breathe. _Where was she?_ She then felt warm hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly.

“Felicity, you are safe.”

“Sahim?”

Her eyes focused on his face. When she was calmed down enough, she put her hands on Sahim and nodded at him that she was okay. As okay as she could be right now.

He didn't speak. He just observed her. It wasn't creepy but reassuring.

“You fell asleep on my arms and I carried you to the bed.”

Clearing her throat, she felt a little embarrassed.

“I'm sorry for that by the way. I just...” she sighed, and continued. “I never talked about it to anyone. I mean, I have no one in my life, no family no friends but the police, they said I should talk about what had happened to me but I never did.”

“Do you wish to tell me.” She nodded surprised at herself for wanting to. She trusted him. She knew he wasn't going to judge her.

He stood up, take off his jacket, his shoes and settled on the bed beside her.

God he was beautiful and hot. Wearing only a shirt now, she could see how big his arms were. She could see his muscular chest...

Get a grip of yourself Smoak.

“Tomorrow. Not now.” he said in a low voice.

“What?” she asked confused.

“You said you wanted to tell me. But tonight I just wish to hold you. May I?”

“Yeah, holding is a good idea. I got to feel you that way. And by feel you I meant your abs obviously not any other kind of... feeling...” The corner of his mouth lifted up lightly. And in that moment, she decided that she wanted to make him smile, make him laugh. She wanted him to be happy.

He gestured for her to lie down and she did. His face approached her slowly. His eyes were on hers.

Was he going to kiss her?

Inches from her mouth, she stopped breathing. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to know how his mouth would feel like against hers.

But he did none of that. Instead he kissed her chastely on her cheek and murmured to her ear.

“Sleep.” and she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people.  
> Here's a new chapter :)  
> Happy reading.
> 
> Again sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.

Her body was pressed against a warm and hard chest. It had been awhile since she had slept that well. Being in Sahim's arms felt good. She could still feel his mouth against her cheek.

Her right hand was resting on his very naked chest. He probably had taken off his shirt after she had fallen asleep. She could feel his heart beating against her palm. She felt at peace. She felt safe. She felt alive.

Looking up at him, she observed his face. He looked younger and vulnerable while sleeping. Her eyes descended to his muscular torso. He had scars. Lots of them. She wondered what he had been through all those years. She wondered when had been the first time he had killed. How old he'd been. How he'd felt in that moment. She put her face in the crock of his neck and inhaled deeply. A week ago, she'd never would've imagined being in a man’s arms. After Ray, she'd been scared. Scared that what she'd been through happened again. But being near Sahim, in the comfort of his arms, she didn't feel fear, she felt alive.

As she caressed his chest, his hold on her tightened and he opened his eyes. _God he was gorgeous._ She really really wanted to kiss him. His eyes went to hers and that was when she couldn't wait anymore. She pressed her lips to his slowly and peeked him, once, twice but quickly the chaste kiss became something more. He flipped her over on her back, and kissed her like she was his oxygen. She moaned at the sensation. When they both needed air, he released her mouth and started to kiss her neck. He pressed himself more against her and she felt it. He was hard. She rubbed her breast against his chest, needing some friction. Needed something to relieve the building ache in her core.

“Felicity.” she didn't know if it was a warning for her to stop or an encouragement to continue.

She soon found out the answer when his mouth reclaimed her once again and his hold on her waist tightened. She wrapped her legs around him and a loud groan left his mouth. She wanted more. She wanted skin on skin.

Suddenly his hand slipped under her underwear and...

“Oh my god.” She was so wet. And so ready.

He slid two fingers into her and shocked the hell out of her by quickly rubbing her clit. She lost it and came. Hard. He kept moving his fingers through her orgasm.

After a minute, he took off his fingers, which were covered with her juice. Eyes on him, he smirked as he slowly put his slick fingers in his mouth never breaking eye contact with her.

She was mesmerized. She couldn't breath. She couldn't look away. That was the sexiest thing ever. And she had the urge to feel his mouth on her. She was not surprised when he kissed her, dragging his tongue in her mouth so that she could feel herself. She was wrong before, this was the sexiest thing ever. She moaned as his teeth bit her lower lip. She never had been that turned on in her entire life. All of a sudden, he stopped and just watched her.

***

 

Her face was flushed from the orgasm. Her eyes, black with lust. Her mouth swollen from the kiss. Her jaw covered with beard burns. Sahim was studying her. He had never seen someone as beautiful as this woman. He could not believe she was here with him.

He had never pleasures a woman before. It was a first for him and seeing her lost control as she climaxed, it was a sight he would never forget.

Her tiny hands were on his naked torso. She was gently stroking him, tracing his scars.

“Why?” A simple word, asking why she was so gentle. Why she had kissed him. Why she was accepting him. Why she was not afraid of him because she should. He was an assassins. He was a monster.

As much as he wanted her, he was still afraid that one day she would reject him.

“Because you're not a monster.” She said as she scrubbed his scruff.

Somehow, she knew what he was thinking. And that made him love her more than he already did. Yes. Love. He could not see someone else by his side but her. He could not see someone else in his bed but her. He could not see his future without her.

Resting his forehead against her, he sighed, deeply. Her tummy made a sound. She blushed and cleared her throat.

“Sorry, I'm hungry. But I need coffee first. You do have coffee here right? Because I cannot function until I got at least two cups of coffee and...”

He cut off her rambling by kissing her and he felt her smile against his lips. She was adorable. Something he did not know a woman could be.

Reluctantly, he got off of her.

“There are some clothes for you. Go clean up and then we will go have breakfast.”

She nodded and took the clothes he had brought her and headed towards the washroom.

***

Once in the bathroom, she giggled like an idiot. She was happy for the first time. She took a shower quickly and put the clothes Sahim had given her. She wished she had her makeup with her. After 5 minutes, she finally emerged from the bathroom. Sahim was sitting on the bed, wearing his black costume.

“I'm ready” she said as she made her way towards him. He got up and took her hand in his and together they left the room. Felicity would finally see what was behind the door.

***

“Father.” She said as she sat on his left.

“Nyssa.” he simply replied.

“Al Sahim brought a pet with him after our last mission. Aren't you concerned father.”

Ra's was studying her daughter. Nyssa and Talia were both very different. When he had announced that Sahim would be his heir, Nyssa did not take the information well and she showed it every day. Talia, on the contrary took it very well. She had never showed any interest of being a leader so she accepted her father's decision without any protest.

“No, my child I am not concerned. Sahim will become The Demon's Head sooner rather than later and he will need a bride.”

“What he will need is a warrior by his side. Someone who could challenge him and help him not an innocent girl who will be forced to the position.”

Ra's was studying her. “Are you concerned about the woman well being? You are surprising me everyday Nyssa. Let your brother do as he pleased. If he wants that woman so be it.”

Nyssa was fuming on the inside. “So it is alright for him to bring an outsider into the league but when I myself brought Taer Al Sahfer, you did not approve.”

“It was different my daughter, and you know it.”

Getting up from the chair, she left without another word as Sahim and his beloved entered.

“My son, come sit with me. You both must be famished.”

***

As they came in the room, a woman, a very angry woman passed besides them without glancing at them. _Weird._

“My son, come sit with me. You must be famished.”

She gulped. The man who just spoke must be Ra's Al Ghul. Sahim's Master. She was nervous. Sahim squeezed her hand and together they approached The Demon's Head.

She followed Sahim's lead. Ra's mentioned for her to sit on his right side while Al Sahim sat on his left. _Great._

He was watching her. Scrutinizing her as her hands shifted on her lap.

“My name is Ra's Al Ghul. What is yours my child?”

She looked at him. His voice was calm and steady and definitely not threatening. She was expecting to see a hard cold man but in that moment he wasn't.

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Welcome to the league Felicity Smaok.” then he turned towards his plate and started to eat.

Mouth wide open, words left her her without her consent.

“That's it?” Both Sahim and Ra's Al Ghul's head turned to her.

_Shit._ She should've stayed quiet. Why couldn't her mouth stayed close for once. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“What I meant was I did not expect you to say this. I mean you're their Master and I was expecting a scary and cold man. Not that you are not scary because you probably are. I mean, Sahim just brought me here into your fortress or whatever this place is and you're just okay with it? I'm sorry I tend to babble when I'm nervous and you are making me nervous right now. Please don't kill me.”

She closed her eyes. Her face flushed of embarrassment. _God, he was so going to kill her. And Sahim too. I'm sure he wished he hadn't kidnapped her right about now._

Her eyes opened as she heard him chuckled. The Demon's Head just Chuckled. He _fucking chuckled._

“No one would dare speak to me like you just did Felicity Smoak.”

“Sorry?” she said hesitantly.

“Your beloved is an interesting woman my son.”

Sahim looked at his Master. “She is.”

And just like that he went back to eat. Not wanting to say something she would regret, she took The Master's lead, head down on her plate and ate not noticing the small smile on Sahim's face.

***

I cannot believe my father. He is ready to let an outsider into the league just because it was Al Sahim who brought her here. But of course when I did the same he was ready to banish me.” said Nyssa entering a bed chamber somewhere in Nanda Parbat.

The blonde woman who was resting in the bed looked up at Nyssa.

“The only reason your father did not accept me is because you are in love with me Nyssa. I think he was expecting you to marry a warrior, a man.”

“I cannot believe you are defending him.” she sighed as she sat down next to Taer Al Sahfer. “Besides, I think he always loved Al Sahim more that his two daughters. He had always wanted a son and now he has one.”

“Do you ever think of the life we could have, outside the league?” Taer asked changing the subject. Nyssa glanced at her surprised by her words.

“Do you not enjoy your life here, with me my beloved?”

“Of course, I do Nyssa.” Quickly replied Taer. “I was just wondering that is all.”

“I would do anything for you Taer but please never ask me to leave my home, because I cannot.”

Reaching for her hands, Taer spoke softly. “I would never ask you such a thing Nyssa.”

***

Once they ate, Ra's asked to speak with Felicity alone. She was wary at first but seeing Sahim noted to his Master without any hesitation, that appease her fear, a little bit anyway. Before leaving he bent down and kissed her cheek. _Was this man real?_

Alone now with the Demon's head she wondered what he was going to say. Was he going to threaten her. She soon had the answer when he spoke.

“You need to know more about the league if you wish to remained here, with my son. And please do not interrupt me until I'm done.”

She nodded.

“The league was created a very very long time ago. You, my child as an outsider you probably think we are killers, murderers. You think we are bad. But we are not. The world is not black and white. As there are Heroes, there are Assassins. Without one of them, the world will not be as it is. Heroes save people. We assassins do what they cannot do. We hunt down and kill people deemed a danger to society. That is what we have been doing for years. That is our purpose. We also have a deep code of honor. Rules. And those who violate the code are hunted down and killed. When I found Sahim he was alone. He was vulnerable. His parents had died in a car accident. That accident was caused because of the League. We were hunting down a man named Damian Darhk. He was driving, trying to escape us and one of my man shot an arrow that puncture the tire of his vehicle. He lost control of the car and hit another one violently. After making sure Damian Darhk was dead, I went to the other car. There was a man and a pregnant woman in the passenger seat. They were dead. I was about to leave when I heard a cry. It was Sahim. Miraculously he did not have any scratch on him. Feeling like his parents death was partly my fault I took him and trained him. I made him my son. I made him my Heir. Back to Nanda Parbat, I asked the boy his name. Oliver Queen he had said. After days and days of training, I found the boy very skilled. He was learning fast and soon at a young age he became one of the best. He was particularly appealed to the archery and he was good, better that anyone in the league. That's where his name come from. Al Sahim. Arrow. My daughter Nyssa did not take it well. She never liked him and I fear that she will do something against me, against him or against you to reach her goal. She wanted to be the one to take my place, but instead, I made Sahim my Heir. So be aware and no matter what, do not trust anyone but Sahim. Not even me.”

Felicity was speechless. She didn't know what to think. What to feel. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Well she knew her feelings for Sahim did not change a bit but the rest...

Oliver Queen. The Queens. She had heard of them. Everyone had. They were rich people living in Starling City. Until they all disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened to them.

“The Queens. They're dead but they had never been found. Did you like, I don't know get rid of the bodies or something.” She bit her lip and waited.

“They are buried here in Nanda Parbat. I wanted Sahim to have something from his past. But he has never gone to see them.”

“That's... hum nice of you.”

He was about to reply when Talia apparead out of nowhere.

“Father.” she bowed her head. “Felicity. Sahim asked me to escort his beloved to her chamber.”

“Of course, my daughter.” he turned to felicity. “Do you have any questions my child.”

She shook her head and then he dismissed them both.

Walking side by side, Talia broke the silence.

“What did you and the Master talked about?”

“He just explain to me what exactly the league was.” Not wanted to tell her more, she cleared her throat and changed the subject but before she could, she looked around her. She did not recognize her surroundings.

“Where are we going again?”

And then Talia smiled. But not the warm smile she had when she'd first met her. No. This smile was malicious. She tried to back away from her but she gripped her arm tightly.

“Talia, you are hurting me.” Fear was going through her.

“Talia.” As she heard her name her grip on Felicity immediately eased off.

“Sahim, Brother. I was about to escort your beloved to you, but now that you are here I am not needed.” She quickly left.

As soon as Talia was gone, Felicity run to Sahim and inhaled deeply.

“What is the matter. What did The Demon's Head tell you.” she cleared her throat. “Can we go back to my room please?”

“Nothing.” She said in a shaking voice. “It was not him it was...”

Sahim, observed her worry written all over his face. He nodded at her. “Actually, I want to show you my room if it's alright with you.”

Well it was more that alright with her. Together, they headed to Sahim's room.

***

“You requested my presence Enchantress.”

The Enchantress was a beautiful woman. She was wise but dangerous.

“Yes Sarab. Come closer.

Sarab did as told and approached her. She took his face in her hands.

“You will never betray the league Sarab, I can see it. You are loyal to Ra's Al Ghul and you are loyal to his Heir Al Sahim. The league is in danger Sarab. And I want you to warn Al Sahim. He is the only one, him and his beloved who can save us all. Someone is after Ra's Al Ghul's head. Someone wants him dead. I do not know who. All I can tell you is to be prepared and to stay by Al Sahim's side no matter what. Do you understand Sarab.”

“Yes, I do Enchantress. I will warn the Heir of the danger.”

***

She was pacing back and fourth in the chamber, waiting for Al Saher, the Magician to come back. The door finally opened.

“Is everything ready?” the woman asked.

“It is.” he replied immediately.

“We will make our move soon. Ra's Al Ghul is going to die soon and I will take his place. No one, not Sahim and his men, nor my sister will stop me. Go back to your post Al Saher and do not worry. Soon you will be my side as I lead the league of Assassins.”

“I look forward to it, Talia.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is up!!  
> Check my other stories: An Arrangement of a Lifetime and The Painful Truth.
> 
> Happy reading (Sorry for the mistakes, Engligh is not my native language.)

In the safety of Sahim’s bedroom, she could finally breathe. She had been tense all the way to his room.

She took a step forward, analyzing her surroundings. It very much looked like the room she stayed. The only difference was that there were Sahim’s belongings.

“So, your Master told me about how he found you.”

She waited for him to say something, anything but he didn't. Something was bothering him. Approaching him slowly she put her hand on his chest and asked.

“What's wrong Sahim.”

“Why were you scared when you were with Talia. She is not going to hurt you Felicity.”

She blinked at him. Talia was definitely someone she shouldn't trust, she had felt that something was wrong the very first time she met her but she had put those feelings aside. She had just been kidnapped after all.

“I don't think you should trust her. I know she's your sister but…”

“You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear about her, Felicity. She is not dangerous. She never had been. Not to me or to those closer to me.”

He really believed that. But the smile Talia gave her was saying otherwise. She was up to something and she knew how to make him believe her. How to make him suspicious at least.

“She hurt me Sahim. Before you came in the hallway she was dragging me somewhere, she told her father that you had sent her to bring me to you but I don't think that was the case and then she wanted to know what Ra's told me and…”

“Felicity, my love, breathe.”

She tried to breathe. She really tried but he just called her  _my love._ God that was so damn sexy. She wished he would murmur it again and again under different circumstances. She wished he would call her that while pleasuring her in bed... a hand on her face break her out from her thoughts.

“Where did you go?”

“You said my love.” And then his demeanor changed. He was tense.

“Does it bother you.” He asked hesitantly.

“What?! Of course not it doesn't bother me. I just… it felt nice and I was thinking about you calling me my love under different circumstances like sexy times and all and this is not the time to talk about sex. Not that I don't think about sex with you. I actually think about it a lot since this morning.”

She shut her mouth. A slight blush suffused her cheeks.

“We can talk about you wanting to have sex with me later. Right now I want to know about Talia.” His voice became harsh. “She hurt you. Where?”

Well, now she knew he believed her judging by the look on his face.

She showed him her arm. There wasn't going to be any bruise but her skin was slightly red where she had been gripping her.

Gently, he traced the redness on her arm with his fingers. The man was the best in the League, he had killed, he had probably tortured people and yet, he was so incredibly gentle with her.

***

“I'm sorry.” He murmured as his fingers stroked her arm.

Talia was a good person. He thought she was. There had always been a link between them. He always felt like he was close to her more than he was with Nyssa. Nyssa rejected him, ignored him for the most part, only speaking to him when the subject was a mission. But with Talia it was different. She had accepted him immediately. They trained together sometimes, they eat together and they talked. She was like a sister and yet she had hurt Felicity, _his_ Felicity. He wished to do something about it now. He wanted to go to Talia and confront her now. He had the need to know why his dear sister had dared to hurt _his_ Felicity.

“Hey, Sahim?” her voice. He liked it when she pronounced his name. “It's not like it's your fault, so you have nothing to be sorry about.” she added.

Eyes on each other, he wondered how a man like him was so lucky to have a woman like her. He moved his head closer to hers and she leaned in so her forehead was resting against his. They stayed that way for what felt like a minute. Unable to contain himself anymore, he took Felicity's head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling his hard chest against hers, his muscular back against her palms. A groaned escaped him as she bit on his lower lip and then he snapped. Hands around her waist, he urged her to wrap her legs around him and as she did, he felt her warm core grinding against his hard erection.

They were so deep in the moment that they didn't hear someone enter the chamber until that person cleared his throat. Sahim immediately tensed and looked at the intruder who had his head down. He could feel Felicity's breathing on his neck, where she had rested her head.

“My apology, Al Sahim. I did not mean to bother you but I have a message for you from the Enchantress.”

Sahim was irritated by the disturbance but he knew Sarab, he would not have bothered him if it was not necessary.

Felicity was looking at the man. “Enchantress. Did you say Enchantress?” she blinked.

Sahim put her down on her feet as she fixed her clothes. He inhaled deeply.

“Felicity, this is Sarab, he is someone we can trust.”

“Yeah, you mean like we can trust Talia?” she responded as four pair of eyes settled on her.

“What? I have a point here, you said that Talia was not a bad person and yet she hurt me so excuse me if I don't really want to trust your friend or whatever he is. Besides Ra's told me not to trust anyone but you.”

“Well then trust me that we can trust him.”

She sighed and nodded. He mentioned to Sarab to start talking.

“I just came back from a meeting with the Enchantress. Nanda Parbat is in danger.”

Sahim was focused on Sarab as he spoke.

“Someone will soon try to defeat the Demon's Head. She did not know when nor why. She believed that you, Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon can save us all. You and your beloved.”

***

_ Was this guy out of his mind?  _ That was her first thought. She was just Felicity Smoak an ordinary boring woman. Sahim was tense, not moving an inch, not saying anything.

This man, Sarab said that the league was in danger. Sahim,  _ her  _ Sahim was the one who could save them all. Well and her according to this Enchantress. Enchantresses existed apparently and she did not know why but she very much wanted to meet her. She wanted to know what kind of ability she possessed. Or was it just a title. God she was so confused.

The quietness in the room was making her anxious. She recalled Sarab's words. Someone wanted to kill Ra's Al Ghul. Probably to take his place and lead the league. And she wondered. Wondered that if this person whoever it was succeeded, what would the league become.

“Thank you Sarab. We will discuss this tomorrow. Be on guard and if you see or hear anything suspicious, you get back to me. Tomorrow we will also go see the Enchantress.” spoke Sahim.

Sarab nodded and left without another word.

“It must be Nyssa and Taer.” She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Is Nyssa the angry woman who passed us this morning without a word?” he nodded.

She didn't meet that Nyssa woman but she didn't think it was her. As Ra's and Sahim had told her, Nyssa had always shown, by speaking or by acting, her disagreement. She had wanted and she probably still wanted to be the Heir. But hadn't hid it. But Talia. There was just something terribly wrong with that woman.

“What if it was just an act. What if she planed this for a very long time?” She asked Sahim, confused by her words. Then it hit him as he sighed.

“Talia.”

“Yes, Talia. I know you said she welcomed you and all but... maybe she did that for a reason.”

She saw him walking slowly towards a door which probably lead to the bathroom.

“Make yourself comfortable, I will joined you in a minute.”

She was left alone now. Alone with her thoughts. The League of Assassins. Those words alone could make you shiver with fear. But as she met the leader, she could understand, a little bit anyway, why they had to exist. Why they had to kill some people for the safety of others. Why they needed to stay in the dark, unknown of the world. She couldn't say they were good people. But she couldn't say they were bad either.

How could Talia try to kill her own father. Yes, Talia because she was sure it was her who was a danger to the League. She must have people on the inside helping her. Deep in her theory, she didn't hear Sahim leaving the bathroom nor approaching her. She yelped, hand on her heart as he sat beside her on the bed.

“You really think it is Talia?”

Her heart broke for him. She nodded.

He reached for her and positioned her on his lap. Facing him now, she examined him. He looked tired and sad.

“You know maybe it's not Talia.” She didn't really believe what she just said but she wanted to make him feel better. As he observed her, brow furrowed she added. “Okay, I'm pretty sure it's her, I just wanted to make you feel better. You look sad and I don't like it.”

“Talia does not matter Felicity.”

“Well then, what's wrong?”

“She knows how much you mean to me and she will try to hurt you.” Putting his hand on her cheek he continued. “You are in danger here and I should let you go but I cannot. I cannot because you are my strength. You are my hope. You are my life. And if anything was to happen to you, the monster in me will return and I do not want that. I feel alive when you are by my side. And I will feel dead without you. You Felicity are my weakness and Talia knows.”

“Oh Sahim.”

She hugged him tightly. God she loved this man.  _ Love _ . Her mom had said once that when you'll meet your true love you'll know. And right now, she knew it was him.

“You do not belong here Felicity.” he murmured in her ear.

She let go of him and looked at him straight in the eyes. He needed to understand that she wasn't going anywhere.

“I belong with you, wherever you are, I will be.” His eyes shined with happiness and hope.

“I told you, you were my happiness.” he kissed her. “when there will be no threat, we will leave nanda parbat.”

She gasped. What was he saying?

“What?” she knew what he said but she needed to be sure. Was he willing to leave this place, this home for her.

“Nanda Parbat is no longer my home. You are.”

Tears were falling down without her knowledge. For the past months, her tears had been linked with the word sadness. Today though, for the first time in mouths they were tears of with happiness.

Her lips brushed his. She needed him. All of him. As she pushed him so that his back laying on the bed, she followed, her small body resting against his. She kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. He ran his fingers down her spine pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

“Felicity, my love.” She moaned at his words as her mouth descended to his neck, kissing, biting and licking.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She stilled and groaned in annoyance. The look of Sahim was telling her that he was as frustrated as her by the disturbance.

He kissed her one more time and put her down on the bed. He opened the door and it was Sarab again. At least they had heard him knock this time.

“The Enchantress has been killed.”

***

“The Enchantress has been killed.”

Sarab's words angered Sahim. They had wanted to go see her in the morning, but maybe they should have gone see her as soon as Sarab had told them about the danger.

Now, answers he was seeking to have, were lost to him. The Enchantress could not help them anymore. And he did not know who to trust, who to be wary of. They needed to make a plan. They needed allies. They needed to discover who was behind all of this. He sensed a presence just behind him.

'What is going on.” she questioned.

“The Enchantress has been killed.”

A gasp left her mouth as Sahim put a comfortable hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe Ra's will accept to use the Lazarus pit.” said Sahim as his hand rubbed on his lover shoulder.

He saw Felicity blinked and before she asked the question, Sahim spoke.

“The Lazarus pit is a pool of regenerative waters that allowed the users to heal themselves or any wounds. It can also be used for resurrection.”

Her eyes were settled on him.

“Resurrection. You mean it can resurrect the dead people like for real.” he nodded.

“That's... I mean it's.... wow.”

His head turned to Sarab. “What do you think of Talia, Sarab and speak openly.

“I have never trusted Talia Al Ghul. I have never trusted her because as much as she is pleasant with everyone, I had many times seen her spy on her father. I also had seen her speak with Al Saher.”

He wondered why, someone like Talia would spoke to someone like Al Saher. She must be working with him or for him he thought. Al Saher, The Magician was a manipulative man. Maybe he had promised something to Talia.

Whatever her reasons, they needed to put an end of the threat.

“We need to go see Ra's and warned him about the danger.” Both men turned towards Felicity. “He should know that someone's after him.”

Sahim nodded and the three of them headed to where Ra's was.

***

Ra's was standing, the pit, in front of him. The Enchantress had spoken to him before she died. She had told him his life was in danger. She had told him that the countdown had begun. In a matter of minutes now, he would be gone. Now, he had two choices. If it was only his fate, he would use the waters. But as the Enchantress had told him, if he chose to live, the league would not be the same. His Heir, Felicity and his daughter, Nyssa would be dead. Nanda Parbat would be a place of chaos, of rage. Rules would disappear. That had been what she'd seen in her vision. She also had spoken of Al Sahim's destiny. As much as he wanted Sahim, his son, to be the Heir, he knew now that he wouldn't. His fate was not to remain in Nanda Parbat. Once the league free of its danger, Sahim would began a new life, a new beginning far away from Nanda Parbat.

In order for his destiny to happen, he, The Demon's head had to be gone.

He could feel it. His head pounding. His heart slowing. His hands shaking. He closed his eyes. His time had come to an end.

***

The three of them entered a huge place. Standing in front of a tub was Ra's. Felicity saw the man's hands shaking. And then he fell on the floor. She stood still, not moving as Sahim and Sarab rushed to their Master.

Sahim looked at Sarab and shook his head. They were too late. Ra's Al Ghul was dead.

The old man had been nice to her and she knew he cared for Sahim deeply as Sahim cared for his Master. Two deaths. First The Enchantress and now the leader of this place. Ra's was dead and his heir was Sahim. Did it mean that he was the new leader? While she was deep in thought, she backed out from the room. The knowledge of someone's death made her nauseous. And as she was about to turn around she felt it. She was not alone. There was a man behind her, a knife resting on her throat. “You scream, you die.” he murmured into her ear. Then the man smothered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She tried not to breathe. She try to fight the man. But the hold he had on her was too strong. She felt, a liquid cascading down her throat and then she blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @SuperArrowGirl


End file.
